marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Yondu Udonta
Yondu Udonta ist ein Mitglied der Ravagers. Er zieht Peter Quill auf, nachdem er ihn von der Erde entführt hat. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Yondu wurde als Kind von seinen Eltern an Sklavenhändler verkauft. Er kämpfte in den Kampfarenen der Kree. Stakar Ogord befreite Yondu, der dann ihm und den Ravagers beitrat. Yondu verstieß gegen den Ravager-Kodex, als er Egos Kinder von deren Heimatplaneten entführte und sie zu Ego brachte. Als Yondu aber erfuhr, was mit den Kindern geschah, hörte er auf damit auf. Obwohl er seine Fehler einsah und sich bemühte, behandelten die anderen Ravagergruppen ihn und seine Leute nicht wie Kollegen und verwehrten ihm Traditionen wie eine Ravagerbestattung. Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu Udonta hatte den Auftrag Peter Quill von der Erde aufzupicken und zu seinem Vater zu bringen. Yondu entschied sich jedoch dagegen und adoptierte Peter. 26 Jahre später soll Peter Quill Yondu den Orb bringen. Dieser betrügt ihn jedoch und will den Orb selbst verkaufen. Yondu setzt ein Kopfgeld auf Peter aus, jedoch stellt sich Peter, um Gamora vor dem Tod im All zu retten. Peter und sein Team berichten ihm von Ronan, dem Orb, der in Wahrheit ein Infinity-Stein ist und davon, dass Ronan damit Xandar zerstören will. Yondu willigt ein und seine Ravagers kämpfen Seite an Seite mit dem Nova Corps gegen Ronans Schiff, um es an der Landung auf Xandar zu hindern. Dabei wird Yondu abgeschossen, jedoch überlebt er. Nachdem die Guardians of the Galaxy Ronan vernichtet haben, fordert Yondu den Orb. Peter übergibt ihm den Behälter, in dem vermeintlich der Orb versiegelt wurde. Peter warnt ihn, den Behälter nicht zu öffnen da der Orb gefährlich ist. Trotzdem öffnet ihn Yondu später auf seinem Raumschiff. Jedoch ist nicht der Orb darin eingeschlossen, sondern eine Trollpuppe. Daraufhin lächelt Yondu und reiht die Figur in seine Sammlung ein. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Yondu trifft auf einem Planeten auf Stakar, der Yondu Menschenhandel mit Kindern vorwirft. Er hat damit gegen den Ravager-Kodex verstoßen und wird ausgestoßen. Als die Sovereign ein Kopfgeld auf die Guardians of the Galaxy aussetzen, beschließt Yondu dem Team zu folgen. Seine Ravagers werden von Rocket aufgerieben, der die abgestürzte Milano reparieren sollte. Yondu beschließt aber, Rocket und Baby Groot laufen zu lassen, was den restlichen Ravagers nicht gefällt, darunter auch seinem engsten Vertrauten Kraglin. Es kommt zur Meuterei. Taserface übernimmt das Kommando und wirft alle Yondu-treuen Ravagers aus der Luftschleuse des Schiffes. Yondu wird mit Rocket in eine Zelle gesteckt. Mit Kraglins, der es nicht so weit kommen lassen wollte, und Groot gelingt ihnen die Flucht, wobei sie das Schiff mit den abtrünnigen Ravagers zerstören. Rocket setzt Kurs in Richtung Egos Planeten, was Yondu gar nicht gefällt. Immerhin hatte er aufgehört Egos Kinder zu ihm zu bringen, als er die Wahrheit über Ego herausgefunden hatte. Auf Egos Planeten sind die Guardians bereits hinter Egos Geheimnis gekommen. Er tötete alle nicht geeigneten Kinder für seinen Plan, das Universum von allem Leben zu bereinigen. Peter ist geeignet, weswegen seine göttliche Energie von Ego angezapft wird. Yondu, Rocket und Groot landen mit ihrem Raumschiff auf Egos menschlichen Körper. Das Team kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass Ego zu gefährlich ist und vernichtet werden muss. Yondu hilft bei dem Kampf, auch noch als die Sovereign auftauchen und sich einmischen. Als Peters Energie erneut von Ego absorbiert wird, macht Yondu ihm wieder Mut. Die Kraft kommt aus dem Herzen. Peter kann Ego so lange beschäftigen, bis Groot eine Bombe an Egos Gehirn, tief im Inneren des Planeten, befestigen kann. Derweil gibt Rocket den letzten Raumanzug und den letzten Jetpack an Yondu weiter. Groot heißt Yondu bei den Guardians of the Galaxy willkommen. Die Bombe geht hoch und Ego ist besiegt. Nur noch Peter und Yondu sind auf dem zerfallenden Planeten. Yondu greift sich Peter und fliegt mit dem letzten verbliebenen Jetpack in die Atmosphäre. Bevor sie ins All gelangen, aktiviert Yondu den Raumanzug, in den er Peter steckt. Peter muss mit ansehen, wie Yondu in der Kälte des Alls stirbt. Das Team versammelt sich zu Yondus Bestattung. Sein Leichnam ist umgeben von seinen Sammelfiguren, als er verbrannt und seine Asche im Weltraum verteilt wird. Andere Ravager-Schiffe erscheinen, darunter auch Stakars Schiff. Alle erweisen ihm die letzte Ehre. Kraglin hat ein letztes Geschenk von Yondu für Peter: Einen MP3-Player von der Erde. Peter erinnert sich an die gute Zeit mit Yondu und erkennt, dass Yondu, und nicht Ego, sein wahrer Vater war. Ausrüstung * Yaka Pfeil Controller: Die Finne auf Yondus Kopf ist ein Controller, der es ihm erlaubt, den Yaka Pfeil zu kontrollieren. * Yaka Pfeil: Yondu benutzt diesen mit Pfeiflauten kontrollierten Pfeil aus Yaka als primäre Waffe. Er beweist großes Geschick im Umgang mit dem Yaka Pfeil - von simpler Drohung bis hin zum Ausschalten zahlreicher Gegner in wenigen Sekunden kommt er oft zu hoch effektivem Einsatz. Trivia * Yondu Udonta wurde von Arnold Drake und Gene Colan geschaffen und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in dem Comic Marvel Super-Heroes #18 im Januar 1969. Dort kam er aus dem 31. Jahrhundert des Marvel-Universums Earth-691 und war Gründungsmitglied der ursprünglichen Guardians of the Galaxy. * Er hat eine Vorliebe für Sammelfiguren, was er zum Beispiel gegenüber dem Broker erkennen lässt. Galerie Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu Poster.jpg Yondu Poster.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Yondu.jpg Yondu Quadrat.png Guardians_Of_The_Galaxy_Yondu.jpg en:Yondu Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ravager Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charakter (Guardians of the Galaxy) Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2